renesmee's wish
by AttackOfTheEvilSmielys
Summary: renesmees one wish is to live forever with her pearents as a vampire edward and bella have a fight over it bella gets some time to think and comes up with a plan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: please is a magical word

"Mommy", Renesmee pleaded "I don't want to die young I want to live forever like you and daddy",

"I cant", I replied "even if I thought I could bring myself to bite you think of what your father would do",

"Yeah but he didn't want to bite you ether and that turned out fine", Renesmee argued. I sighed heavily "I will discuss it with your father but if he says no you must accept it okay",

"Okay dokey", my daughter replied happily. I smiled I loved to see her happy it made me happy she was the cutest thing id ever seen which got her what ever she wanted. I regretted telling her I would ask Edward if we could change her he would get angry with me for thinking that we would ever change our daughter. But I had promised her.

*****1 HOUR LATER******

"WHAT" Edward shouted "how you could even suggest that we might do such a thing do you really want our daughter going through all that pain you know what its like!"

"How could you even think I would want to put her through any pain at all?" I replied devastated that such a think had crossed his mind.

"Well you suggested it"

"Your right that I do know what that feels like but I also know what it feels like when your life is really short compared to the life of the ones you love!"

"Even if I did agree which I am not what about the Volturi they would never allow it"

"Why not her intellect is high enough they might agree"

"They won't"

"Well I'm going to ask them"

"You're not taking Renesmee with you"

"Why not she's my daughter"

"It's too dangerous"

"They will never say yes with out proof of my words"

"You can't take her"

"How do I know you won't run off with her while I am gone?"

"Bella how could you think I would do that"

"How could you think I would want to hurt _my _daughter?"

"Bella please listen to sense what if because she is only half vampire something goes wrong" I opened my mouth to reply but closed it when no comeback came to my mind. "See Bella I am right again like you said I am always right." I just glared at him then before he could stop me I ran into the dark night. Away from him and that argument .we had never argues like that before I didn't understand why it had to start now.

Jasper caught up with me after about 5 minuets of running. "Renesmee heard the argument" he said sadly. I froze horror struck. Jasper ran back to where I had stopped "she blames her self doesn't she" I said. I felt horrible Renesmee wasn't at fault I was. He just nodded. I hung my head in shame. Jasper was hot on my heels as we ran back to the house.

When we arrived Renesmee was crying in Rosalie's arms Jacob was looking at Renesmee over Rosalie's shoulder. When she saw me she reached out for me to pick her up I did and she touched my face and showed me the argument. I felt so ashamed. It was late so I decide to put her to bed.

When we reached the cottage I took her inside and put her in her bed "Renesmee" I said "it's not your fault it's entirely mine I am so sorry I didn't know you saw that"

"But mommy" Renesmee replied "I made you argue by asking for you to change me"

"Please Renesmee don't think it's your fault at all"

"But it is my fault"

"How much do you want to be a vampire?"

"Not much anymore because it's my fault you fought over it"

"Stop blaming your self but do you still want to be a vampire a little bit?"

"A little bit but I am not going to make you do that I am too selfish like Jacob says all I do is want things I cant have"

"You know he was joking about that"

"I know but it's still true"

"Renesmee please just try to stop blaming your self and go to sleep and you are not selfish at all"

"Goodnight mummy"

"Goodnight Renesmee sleep well" then I left her room quietly closing the door behind me. Then I went to talk to Alice about Renesmee and how it was _my_ fault "Bella she said softly it's not your fault its no ones fault".

"But I gave in to her".

"I know!" she exclaimed "lets go shopping that always cheers me up!"

"I'm not trying to be rude Alice but i'm not you"

"It will take your mind off things"

"Okay let's go" I said with a sigh

When we reached the huge department store Alice dragged me though the store to eight gigantic shelves full of shoes. Then Alice let me go and ran to the fifth shelve and returned carrying a stack of boxes. Is stared at the boxes terrified at how many there were.

An hour later as odd as it seemed I was actually having fun it was new to me having fun while shopping Alice was right it does take your mind of things. I was carrying three bags and Alice six and four of them were full of shoes! God I know Alice was a crazy shopper but I didn't know she was this bad gee talk about a shopaholic. It was six O'clock and we decided to head home.

"So" Alice said "feel any better"

"as a matter of fact I feel a lot better your right shopping does take your mind off things"

"Told ya so" she laughed I laughed along with her I was better to enjoy myself now because later I knew I would be really far from happy.


	2. authers note

Why didn't anyone review my story I feel sad now *eyes go huge and watery* you are meany boe beanies 

This is what I say about reviewing if you like it review if you don't review and if you can decide review!!

*gives sad look and walks away like I'm sad*


	3. fight

_Um well every one yeah I know nessie will stop aging at some point in her life but in my way she doesn't kay_

_. ._

**Chapter two: ideas can harm you**

As Alice and I were driving home I started to think maybe nothing would go wrong, maybe Edward is wrong and maybe the Volturi will agree. I sigh it is possible but Edward wont let me if I do go and try to ask them he will surly stop me. He is faster and it has been four months since our little disagreement with the Volturi my newborn strength is starting to leave but I couldn't fight him anyway.

"Bella" Alice said softly "were back". I simply let out a miserable sigh and hoped out of her car and went to collect my bags from the back seat.

"Bella" Alice said softly "are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine" then I pushed myself to sound more cheerful so I wouldn't upset Alice "do you want to go shopping again soon".

"Sure!" that seemed to cheer her up.

"Okay better got see Renesmee" I spoke with out emotion.

"HEY BELLA!" she called after me

"YEAH!" I replied in the same tone of voice

"YOUR STARTING TO SOUND LIKE MARCUS!" she said then cracked up laughing

"AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE HIM!!" I shouted back that had put an idea in my mind I could bargain with the Volturi now what do they want… new guard members of course but I can't do that to my family.

I got to the cottage and when through the door walked into my room and set the bags down in the closet. When I went to check on Renesmee she wasn't there but Edward was.

"Edward where's my daughter?" I said my voice quivering slightly

"Renesmee is fine" he replied but it didn't calm me down

"That's not answering my question" I said my voice still shaky. He sighed

"Bella I decided Renesmee should be kept away from you while you're thinking we should change her" he said calmly. Okay I was angry now he thought he could take my daughter away from me! Who did he think he was!

"What" I breathed "you mean to say you're taking my daughter away from me."

"Not permanently Bella just until you start thinking straight again" he sounded calm but look as if he were expecting an attack.

"You can't do that" I said struggling to keep my voice steady.

"Bella I am her father I can do that" he sounded slightly scared. I let out a menacing hiss. He shivered his fear gave me pleasure that shocked me.

"Where is she?!" I almost screeched

"I can't tell you that Bella" his voice regaining a calm air.

"Edward." I said "WHERE IS MY DAGHTER?!" my voice sounded poisoness snake like.

"Bella you are not changing her" he said firmly

"Don't speak to me like that I am not a child!" I was shrieking now.

"Your acting like one now quite down" he said in the same manner.

"You don't control me I'm not a puppet!" I was so angry now it was taking all my will power not to rip his head off.

"Bella please stop arguing" he pleaded

"not until you give me my daughter back!" I really wanted to kill him more so than after I found out Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee and when the Volturi were coming to get us combined.

"Bella she is mine to" his voice had lost all traces of order and plea it had become calm yet again.

"Yeah but you wanted to kill her at first!" that was uncalled for and very heartless but the pain in his eyes just brought me happiness. Wait double take happiness what was I becoming.

"Bella nothing you can say will make me tell you where she is" there was hurt in his voice now but I didn't care. Then for the second time that night I ran into the darkness of the night.

**. .**

**I was gunna stop here but im so awesome I added another chapter**

**Your evilly Jane-koboi-3**


	4. rose

_Hello this is my second chappy tonight yay!!_

_**Chapter 3 decisions**_

I stopped running when I got to a small clearing in the mist of trees. Letting a small sob slip from my mouth I went to sit down on a fallen tree branch and broke down sobbing on the soft mossy log. I wanted Renesmee she kept me calm and comforted me with her sweet voice. This thought made me sob harder. She was mine Edward cant take her from me yes she is his as well but once he wanted to kill her that idea may have left him now but he still thought it. I missed her.

Suddenly I heard someone running towards me I hadn't noticed it earlier because my sobs were so loud. Who ever it was was nearly here. I prayed it wasn't Edward. The figer emerged from the maze of trees. It was Rosalie. I let out a sigh of relief and ran towards her. She held me in a hug as I continued to sob.

"Bella what happened?" she asked her voice a whisper.

"He… he" I sobbed "he took her away rose"

"Who Bella?" her voice still soft

"Edward took… Renesmee" I burst out sobbing.

She gasped "He what?" her voice a hiss

"He said he was keeping her away from me because I wanted to change her. He won't even tell me where she is so I can speak to her or anything". My sobbing was uncontrollable now.

"Oh Bella" she said sympathetically hugging me tighter "lets go see Carlise" she said lifting me up.

"No" I complained weakly

"Bella" she said "he might be able to help"

"Fine" I sighed giving up with out much of a fight

On the way to see Carlise we ran into (not literally) Jacob he looked at me with a mixture of sadness and regret in his eye as if he had been forced in to something he didn't want to be part of. He wimped and ran off into the trees.

"JAKE!" I called after him he kept running.

"Rose" I said quietly "why is Jacob acting so strange?"

"I'm not… sure" Rosalie replied slowly

"First Edward now Jacob what am I doing wrong!?" I started sobbing again

"Don't worry Bella its not you Edwards being a jerk and Jacobs just…" she hesitated "being a dog"

I couldn't help but let a giggle escape my mouth wait I laughed at that. What was I becoming?

Rosalie seemed to be thinking along the same lines and said "I thought you didn't like it when I was mean to Jacob"

I merely shrugged and replied "I think I'm starting to change my way of thinking its not that I mean to though"

We were on the porch of the big white house now guess who was waiting for us…

_Ohhh cliffy yay putting people in suspense is fun!!_


End file.
